Unexpected Lovers
by Kairei-inu-sesshy-kag lover
Summary: This is the revised version of Unexpected Mates. Inuyasha blames Kagome and abuses her in every way. Kagome's life is cut short and Sesshomaru helps? Why? The beginning is sad and there are lemons and rapes. Review!
1. Chapter 1

So Sorry I'm late it wouldn't let me upload. Okay guys here is the start of the revision. I hope its better for reading. So enjoy my fellow readers!

Warning: This chapter is sad and there's Rape.

As usual the Inu gang did their usual search for the jewel shards. Instead of the always cheerful atmosphere, there was pure silence. It had been like this for a while now. Sango stared at the back of her friend worried. She no longer laughed or smiled.

" Hey Miroku, ever wonder why Kagome isn't the same anymore? I thought maybe because of the incident , it took a toll on her and she feels saddened. But it's been too long , this isn't Kagome. " Sango looked to the ground sadly. Miroku sighs sadly nodding touching her shoulder.

" Yes, my Sango , I have. Maybe it's time you speak with her. " Sango sighs and agreed. She ran to catch up with Kagome, tapping Kagome's shoulder.

" Hey, Kago..." _'What the...'_ When Sango touched Kagome, she noticed that she flinched from her touch.

" Uhh... Yes... Sango?" Sango snapped from her thoughts.

" Oh... Umm... Are you feeling ok, Kagome? You haven't been yourself lately." Kagome smiled the best she could.

" Why yes... I'm fine, Sango."Sango looked in disbelief at her friend worried.

" Kagome, Are you sure? You can tell me anything..." Inuyasha begin to anger.

" She said she's fine!" Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground and continued walking, leaving Sango behind. Sango looked suprised as Kagome turned to look at her with sad teary eyes. Inuyasha glared at her. Sango returned to Miroku, who was surprised at the scene. They decided to just leave it alone for now. They continued their journey. This had been Kagome's third day not sensing anything. She sighed to herself _'There is nothing around here'_

" Sense anything?" Inuyasha asked emotionless. Kagome hesitantly nodded no. Inuyasha sighed annoyed.

" Completely useless" Inuyasha mumbled although kagome heard him. Ahe held her head low. As the sun began to set, they stopped to make camp. Inuyasha had became irritant for an unknown reason. Kagome had made dinner as usual. She forced herself to smile and gave them a bowl of food. As they finished eating, she asked Sango if she wanted to join her in the springs. This surprised her as she usually bath alone. She was going to decline but then she saw Kagome's face. She gathered her things and left with her. She frowned when she saw Inuyasha watching them leave. Once they made it to the springs, Sango quickly entered . Kagome stared down at the water hesitantly.

" Kagome...?" Sango was concerned. Kagome looked away removing her clothes. Sango eyes widened as she gasped. There was so many bruises, old and new ones.

" Kagome... What... What happened to you?" Sango choked back tears. She became angry.

" Kagome Explain this to me now!" Sango's yell surprised her. Kagome lowered into the water tearing up.

" Well ever since the day Kikyo died... the day I couldn't save her... Inuyasha has blamed and abused me for it, saying it's my fault...

~ Flashback~

The group was saddened at the sudden death of Kikyo. Inuyasha took it very hard as expected. He seemed to almost turn into another person. He began to make her grave. As he finished up, Kagome came to touch his shoulder.

" Inuyasha, I'm so..." Inuyasha immediately shrugged her hand away harshly and glared at her. She gasped pulling her hand back . Inuyasha then leaped into the forest leaving her in shock. Kagome and the others returned to the village inn to rest. They were all provided their own room. Kagome entered her room and sighed. She thought about the day and tears. She had cried for a while then readied herself for bed. She then heard her room door slid open. She saw Inuyasha and saddens. The shadows covered his face.

" Inuyasha...?" She stepped towards him but he angrily stared at her.

" It's your fault..." He growled through his teeth. Kagome eyes widened _'Whats going on...'_ He stepped towards, his eyes bleeding red, and pushed her harshly onto the mat.

"Ow... Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was surprised. Inuyasha then got on top of her. Her eyes widened as she tried to push him off.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" He then grabbed her arms while she squirmed. He tightened his grip.

"Inuyasha, that hurts!" she winced in pain. Her voice was hoarse and she was weak.

"If you be still it wouldn't hurt" He licks her neck and smelled her. She moved more. Inuyasha quickly lost his patience and slapped her. Her mouth bled.

"How dare you resist me? You'll be mine whether you like it or not!" He used his knee to spread her legs apart. She was terrified.

"Inuyasha please… Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Inuyasha angered slightly

"Shut up. It's all your fault. You will pay for it" Kagome stared at him.

"But Inuyasha it's not my fault! I couldn't save her" Inuyasha slapped her again "Shut it!" Kagome winced. Inuyasha placed himself between her legs. Kagome tried to close her legs and managed to move up but he quickly pulled her down.

Inuyasha looked down at her and shoved himself inside her. Her eyes widened and she gasped for air. Her mouth was slightly open, she couldn't make a sound. Kagome tears fell as Inuyasha pounded into her. Inuyasha didn't care for her pain as he did it harder. "You're still so tight, I wish you'd enjoy it" He fondled her breast and grunted and his fangs elongated. He then bit into her neck and came. He pulled himself out. Kagome laid there with dull wide eyes. There was blood in between her legs

"Go clean yourself up and return to the inn when you're done." Kagome got up weakly and went to the hot springs. The hot springs soothed her aching body but she still had pain in her nether region. Kagome cried to herself._ 'Why... Why me?' S_he decided she was going to keep this to herself. She didn't like lying to Sango but she didn't want to worry her. She was afraid of him now. She wiped her tears. She dried off and got dressed. She returned to the inn and went to sleep.

~End Flashback~

Sango listens with tears flowing down her face. She didn't know what to say.

" Kagome I... I'm so 're so strong. Why not fight back?" She hugged her tightly. Kagome tears.

" I'm so afraid, Sango. I can't fight him. Especially when he's so angry... But Sango thats just the first time, He's continuously done this for about 4 months now... I'm sorry i didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to worry... but now I just can't hide it anymore!" She began to cry hard into her arms until she couldn't cry anymore. Sango fought to hold back tears as she held Kagome. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. They then parted.

" Sango... I need you to keep this between us." Sango eyes widened.

" But Kagome, How can I..." She was cut off.

" Sango please I beg you. You must act like nothing has been said. I can't risk him harming you guys." Kagome begged. Sango sighs and nodded. They continued their bath as a pair of angry golden eyes listened from the shadows. _'Hn. Why should I care for this human girl...'_

Soo There is the first chapter redone I hope you enjoyed it. I know it sad. Sorry :(. But please review! Thanks

~ Kairei ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey You guys. Thanks for the Reviews! Please enjoy Chapter 2! Also to , I've though about that. There's more about Kagome that hasn't been said yet.

The next morning, they decided to leave the village. After hearing what Inuyasha has done to Kagome, Sango couldn't help but to glare at Inuyasha's back causing herself to tremble with anger. Miroku looked at Sango with concern. He didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling this placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sango,What ails you?" Sango turned to him wanting to tell him but she remembered that she promised not to say anything. She calmed herself and smiled.

"Nothing Miroku, I'm fine." She looked to Kagome. As always Kagome stared at the ground. Kagome thought to herself. She felt a slight relief after telling Sango about the incident. Still she was burdened with sadness as the memories seem to repeat in her head. Kagome wanted it to go away, she sighs.

A few days later, they continued walking. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Kagome stopped also making the others stop as well. They wondered what was going on. Then Inuyasha turned to them.

" Stay here. Don't you follow me." He then turned and ran off. Miroku called for him but he didn't stop. They sighed and dropped their things and waited. Shippo was often bored and stayed quiet. He whimpered to himself. He missed the old Kagome. He just stared at her with a sad face. Miroku saw this and patted Shippo's head. Shippo's tears.

" It'll be alright, Shippo. She's a strong girl. This will pass." Shippo looked down and nodded. Though he was young, He knew this had something to do with Inuyasha. _'I wish he'd just leave for good. Then maybe Kagome would return to normal'_

Kagome was a few feet away from the group sitting on the boulder. She stared up at the sky. She knew where Inuyasha was going, she could feel the presence tugging at her soul. It was filled with pure hate. _' She's back yet again... Now her hate is towards me. Inuyasha will do anything to keep her alive now. Even... killing me to do so...What to do.'_ Kagome trembled at the thought. She shut her eyes and held herself. The others secretly looked at her with concern.

"This can't be good." Sango and Shippo looked to Miroku and nodded. Sango thinks. 'What does she know?'

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could towards the familiar scent. He panted and ran til he reached a tree. HE looked at the glowing figure with wide eyes.

"Ki...Kikyo?" Kikyo then opened her eyes at the voice and stared. She smiled.

"Inuyasha... It's been a while..." Her soul collectors were supplying her body with souls. She was still injured but was recovering quickly. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes as she laid against the tree.

" How? How are you back again?" Inuyasha was certain that she was dead. Her body seemed lifeless. 'How could this be?'

" Inuyasha, don't underestimate this body of mine. I merely needed to heal. I was nearly dead, thanks to Naraku, but I will not be killed by him that easily." Her aura seem to spike with anger. She hated this body of hers. She envied, even hated Kagome because she has a warm living body and she was stuck with a cold clay body. She angered more then looked to Inuyasha. She got up and walked over to him.

"Inuyasha, I do not wish to live like this anymore. I want to be alive. I wish to be warm. " She hugged him and he held her tightly.

" But how could you truly be alive?" She then looked up at him.

" I need... I need Kagome's soul. I can use the jewel she has until. I can extract her soul... Will you help me?" She looked to him as he quickly agree. This surprised her. Inuyasha the kissed her deeply 'She's so cold...'

" I will do anything to help you so that we can live happily...without Kagome around." Inuyasha was determined to keep her alive this time, no matter what. _'Kikyo is all i need now'_ Inuyasha put her on his back and returned back to the group.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha returning. She could feel his determination and anger. _'This isn't good'_ Then Inuyasha still stopped a few feet away from her. No one had yet noticed Kikyo there. But Kagome knew she was there.

" Kagome! Hand me the jewel shards!" Kagome held them protectively. Inuyasha grew impatient and growled sharply at her. She flinched when she saw this. Although she was afraid, she still wouldn't hand them to him. Inuyasha walked towards her attempting to just take them. Sango then grabbed her hiraikotsu and stood by Kagome protectively.

"Move or we'll take you down to." Sango stood her ground.

" We?" At that time Kikyo came from a behind him notching an arrow. She pointed at Sango. Inuyasha then took out his sword. Sango gripped her weapon and was the first to attack. This surprised them and they moved out the way. Kikyo then released her arrow and Miroku ran and used his wind tunnel to suck up the arrow. Inuyasha angered and then released his Windscar. They couldn't move in time enough. Kagome's eyes widened and ran in from of then and put her hands up. On contact there was an explosion. Inuyasha smiled. When the dust cleared, Kagome stood there panting. Inuyasha eyes widened surprised. _'How did she?'_

_"Damn wench! How did y_ou do that?" Kagome continued to pant. She would not allow her friends to be hurt. ' He can do what ever he wants to me but he will not hurt them...' Kagome came out of thought as he attacked again.

" Try this!" Inuyasha sword turned red and he released its power. Kagome quickly put up another barrier but this time it didn't hold. The force then pushed then back knocking them unconscious.

" Heh!" Inuyasha smirked. His attitude changed when he saw Kagome's body begin to move.

" Damn you! Just stay down!" Inuyasha raised his sword to attack again. As his sword came down, a metal clank could be heard. Inuyasha looked confused until he looked up.

" Inuyasha, I knew you were a low life half-breed but this low? Have you gotten so pathetic that you'd attack this mere human?"

Well there you go guys Chapter 2 revised! I hope you like it! Review please!

~ Kairei ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Here goes chapter 3 for you guys! I do apologize for the slow rewrite. I will try to update more often. Sooooo enjoy! ^^

Inuyasha turned his head towards the voice growling. When he turned he saw none other than Sesshomaru. He had managed to block his sword. Inuyasha glared and growled. He struggled as Sesshomaru pushed against his sword.

" What are you doing here, Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha pushed back and tried to push him back. Sessshomaru frowned slightly. Sesshomaru ignored his question.

"Pathetic! You really are a disgrace to Father's name!" He easily pushed Inuyasha back sending him to the floor. He turned to his body and slightly smirked, taunting Inuyasha. Kikyo went over to Inuyasha and helped him up. Inuyasha growled and went to attack him. Inuyasha pointlessly swings his sword, making no contact with Sesshomaru.

"Are those aimed at me?" Sesshomaru taunts him more by chuckling and dodging effortlessly. As they continued to fight, Kagome walked to check on her friends. As she made her way to then She suddenly was stopped by sudden pain in her back . Then another pain as she was pushed slightly forward when something went though her abdomen. She stood there wide eyed. She saw an arrow in the ground in front of her. She then slowly looked down at her stomach and put her hand there. Blood covered her hand. There was a gaping hole in her stomach. She turned to see Kikyo had released this arrow. Her eyes narrowed and she fell to her knees. _'Heh'_ Blood began to spill from her mouth. and she fell to the ground. Time seem to stop for Kagome and then darkness. Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly at this. Even Inuyasha was surprised but then regained himself.

" Heh! Good Riddance!." Within that moment Inuyasha feet no longer touched the ground and he winced in pain. Inuyasha managed to looked down into his brother's eyes as they bled red Sesshomaru had grabbed Inuyasha by the neck. Sesshomaru almost couldn't control his rage. He squeezed tighter and used his poison claws. Kikyo looked to Kagome and frowned. _'Her soul did not depart! Dammit!'_ Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She saw Inuyasha in danger. She then notched her arrow and pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Drop him now!" Sesshomaru looked at her with narrow eyes. He dropped Inuyasha and began walking towards her slowly.

"Do you think, a mere human such as yourself, will ever think of defeating me? " At that Kikyo released her arrow. Sesshomaru merely caught the arrow. He then broke it in half and then it melted away.

" Ridiculous... You will regret that woman." Sesshomaru went to attack her but Inuyasha interfered blocking Sesshomaru's attack.

Sango woke up to see Sesshomaru there_.'Huh? What's he doing here?'_ She looked around for her easily saw Kagome. She quickly ran to her but what she saw made her gasp. Her eyes widened. Sango then dropped to her knees .

"Ka...Kagome? No..No this can't be." Tears flowed down her face. She pulled Kagome's body to her. She removed the first arrow from her body and laid her head on her lap. Miroku and Shippo woke from Sango's cries. They ran over to Sango and was taken back at what they saw.

"This isn't real... That can't be Kagome..." Miroku shut his eyes and looked away. He couldn't take it. Shippo was in sudden shock then his tears flowed and he cried loudly. Miroku grabbed Shippo to comfort him. Sango wiped the blood from her mouth as she continued to cried. Her eyes widened at what she heard. She clenched her fist.

" Pathetic! All these tears for no one important." Sesshomaru glared at him and took a step towards him but stopped suddenly.

" How dare you? You selfish bastard! How she managed to take every blow from you is beyond me! She still helped her even though you abused her. Yes, I know about that. You pathetic worthless man... no boy! Your not a man. You're far from it. How dare you say she is unimportant?!She's more important than you'll ever be. I should kill you and that dead bitch behind to you!" Inuyasha flinched at her word. Kikyo felt threatened but would not show it. Sango looked back down at Kagome when she suddenly saw a shadow beside her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. He reached down to grab Kagome, but she held her protectively.

" Demon slayer, if you do give her to me , she will be gone for good. " Sango eyes widened and she laid Kagome down. Sesshomaru didn't know why he was helping them. _'Why should I care if she lives''__**Don't kid yourself' '**__I do not have time for you. Your infatuation with the miko is ridiculous'__**'Keep telling yourself that.'**_Sesshomaru ignored his inner demon. He then pulled out Tensaiga and waited for the imps to appear but they didn't. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. 'hn.' Sesshomaru put his sword away and leaned down and gently raised her body. He listened and heard her heartbeat.

" Hn. Demon slayer, her heart is very faint. I can help her but she is a miko which makes it difficult. She may not make it through it, it can kill her." Sango didn't care, anything that can help she would do. She quickly agreed. Miroku and Shippo watched hoping it would help. They then saw Sesshomaru cut his hand and let the blood seep into her mouth. Kikyo saw what he was doing and tried to stop him . She went to notch an arrow.

" Woman if you try it, I will not hesitate to kill you." Kikyo froze at his words. She frowned. She knew he could kill her before she could blink. She hadn't recovered enough. Sango stared at Kagome and sighed sadly when nothing happened. Her emotions quickly changed when she saw a blue light glow from her wound. Her body healed within a second. Kagome gasped as her whole body became blue. Then the glowing resided. Kagome's breathing returned to normal. Sango was so happy that she cried. She got up and bowed to Sesshomaru, Miroku and Shippo following her.

" Thank you! Thank you!" She bowed deeper. Sesshomaru just stared as usual. _'Hmm? Her body accepted my blood. Interesting..."_ Inuyasha then growled with anger.

" What did you do!" Instead of Sesshomaru answering, which he wouldn't anyway, Kikyo did.

" He turned her into a miko demoness. A very rare combination. It usually doesn't work." Inuyasha turned to her in confusion. He didn't care.

" It doesn't matter if I kill her now." Inuyasha went to attack and Sango quickly grabbed her weapon along with Miroku. They would not let Kagome die again Sesshomaru stepped in to block him. He then quickly saw Kikyo notching an arrow. He smirked at this.

"Inuyasha, tell me? Does this woman know of what you did with this woman? That you forced yourself on her?" Everyone but Sango was in shock. Inuyasha eyes widened. He growled.

" Shut it, Sesshomaru!" He looked back at Kikyo who stood there in anger. He ran to her and tried to explain himself.

" Kikyo I... You know I only love you. I just used her. She's nothing to me." Kikyo was still angry. She looked to him.

"We will deal with that later." Kikyo looked away from him and prepared an arrow. She poured all her anger into it thinking she could kill him. She frowned and released the arrow. Sesshomaru just stepped out of the way.

" You could never hurt me, miko" Sesshomaru went to attack her but Inuyasha stepped in the way. Sesshomaru looked at him and then disappeared suddenly then landed right in front of Inuyasha. He then punched him sending him into a tree. Inuyasha panted heavily and raised up growling.

" Inuyasha, I suggest you take this woman and leave or I will kill her right where she stands." Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough. Inuyasha ran over to grabbed her and then took their leave. Sesshomaru then turned to the other and saw that they put Kagome on Kilala's back. They turned to him and stared.

" I warn you she will undergo some unusual changes for a weeks time. She will be stronger so be watchful of her power. It would be wise not to startle or anger her suddenly for they are not under control." They nodded and gather their things. Sango went to tell him thanks again but when she looked he was gone.

" Sesshomaru Thank...Where did he go?" She sighed and they left to Kaede's village.

Well here goes chapter 3 guys! Enjoy! I will try to update as soon as I can. I will try not to take so long. My apologies. well please Review!

~Kairei ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the reviews! Sooo Enjoy Chapter 4!

"Well this isn't what i was expecting." Miroku agreed as they stared down at their evolving friend. Though it still looked like Kagome there were a couple of changes. Her once mid-length hair was now past her hips with silver streaks. She also had sharp claws that resembled that of Sesshomaru. Her skin was silky smooth. Sango stared down at her friend. She didn't care how she changed she was grateful that she was alive. She smiled with content, until she felt a familiar touch. She angered and slapped the monk.

" Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Miroku rubbed the red familiar hand print on his face. He sarcastically apologized to her.

" I was just making sure your delicate skin was unharmed." Sango ignored him. Shippo sighs to himself _'He'll never learn, I swear.'_ All of their thoughts were disrupted when they heard a groan.

Kagome could feel herself wake when she heard that familiar slap. _'I know that sound anywhere. That's Sango and Miroku's usual fight. Oh my head.' _Kagome's groans as she opened her eyes. When she looked around she saw her friends looking at her with happy faces. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it but she felt so different. She felt like she could everything around her for miles away. Kagome raised up and and heard all of them saying how happy they were to see she was alright. She hadn't seen them so happy. Kagome smiled at them, a smile she thought she had forgotten. Kagome then frowned confused when she could see her hair on the ground let alone with white streaks!

" What happened? How long have I been out?" They hesitated until Sango spoke up.

" Umm Kagome, You've been out for about a week now." Kagome's eyes widened when she heard this. She looked at them.

" Well what happened? Why was I out? Better yet why is my hair long with white streaks!?" Kagome touched her hair as she said this and gasped when she saw claws. "And claw!?" They began to explain to Kagome what happened. Kagome was in disbelief._ 'Why in the world would Sesshomaru help me?' _Kagome then sighs and excuses herself . When she exited the hut she could see clearer than ever. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She sniffed the air around her. She could smell everything. She smiled. Then saddened suddenly_ 'So...I'm a half demon now...'_ She thought about everything she teared but quickly stopped herself. _' Why would he save me? To think I was nearly killed and Inuyasha didn't even care._ _I was better off dead! At least all the pain would be over with. Why, Sesshomaru? Why!?'_

~With Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru had just returned to his castle after so long. As soon as he returned, he was told that the minor lords were causing a disturbance about expanding their land. It didn't make it any better that he couldn't get his mind off a certain miko. He growled lowly in frustration.

" Ridiculous, I have more important things to do than think about that filthy miko." Sesshomaru's inner demon angered in its chambers as he insulted the miko. Sesshomaru reached his study and wrote out 2 letters to the minor lords. He then called for a servant, the longest one he'd known. If he wasn't a demon then he would call him a friend. The demon then entered. He was a little shorter than Sesshomaru. His jet black hair didn't surpass his mid back. He also had crimson like red eyes with a very muscular toned body.

" Yes, Mi-lord? " Sesshomaru then gave him the letters and told him to give them to the minor lords. As soon had Sesshomaru finished the demon began to pout.

" Aww, Do I have to? " Sesshomaru instantly angered.

" Kraven, Now!" Kraven then took the letters and ran off, doing what was told. Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly. He began to massage his temples. His demon had been trying to escape since he left the miko with her companions. He leaned back in his chair thinking. _' Why would I save that human girl?'_ Sesshomaru then made an excuse, thinking of Rin. '_Rin is very fond of her. I do not wish to see her upset. Also seeing the hanyou's face was worth it.'_ **_'Lies... Do not lie.'_**_'I will not deal with you right now. Silence'_ Sesshomaru stated sharply to his inner demon. Sesshomaru began to feel a familiar presence.

~With Kagome~

Kagome stood by the river thinking of everything. Inuyasha's words played in her head. As she was dying she could hear Inuyasha. _' Tears for no one important? I'm not important? Yet he used my body to please himself!? How dare he! And yet all he's done, I still put up with him!'_ Kagome's aura began to spike outrageously. Kagome growled and punched a nearby tree, sending it into others. She panted. She could hear her friends footsteps get closer to her. They gasped at what they saw. What use to be trees was merely stumps now.

" Kagome?" Kagome sharply turned towards them, her eyes bled red and she had jagged red markings with on her face with enlarged fangs. When she saw the horror in her friends face, she calmed herself returning to normal.

"Sorry..." She felt ashamed she lost control. Sango bravely came up to her and hugged her, reassuring her that she understood. Kagome teared then cried.

" Oh Sango, What did I do to deserve such punishments!" Sango detached from her companion.

" Kagome, you have done nothing. Do not blame yourself. Things will get better, I promise." Kagome then smiled at her friend nodding. They returned to the hut for the rest of the day. They sat in silence, thinking to themselves. Miroku then began to speak.

" Well Kagome since you have awakened we can leave tomorrow, yes?" Kagome then nodded agreeing with him. She thought about where to head. She thought about finding Sesshomaru, she had some questions that needed to be answered.

"Yes we will leave tomorrow at dawn." They all nodded in agreement. Kagome began to make dinner. They ate in in silence, though not awkward. Shortly after they went to bed. Kagome found herself not able to stay asleep. She sighed raising up seeing that everyone was still asleep. She left the hut and stretched. _'Well maybe tire myself out with a long nice walk.'_ She couldn't help but think of everything, including Inuyasha. She sighed _' Why must I think of him... Now that she has returned I'm in danger. I am nothing but a copy to him... I mean nothing. I must move on like I should have a long time ago.'_ As she angered at him her aura began to increase. She was tired of it all. _' But what will I do?... I still fear him... I must get stronger!"_ Kagome was determined to make something of herself. She no longer wanted to be the victim.

Well there goes this chapter! I will try to update as frequently as I can. Please review I hoped you enjoyed it!

~Kairei ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so glad you guys are liking the revision of the story! Make sure to Review guys!

Kagome was up before her companions. She gathered her things together and went to speak with Kaede about something. When she returned she realized her friends had awakened.

"Good Morning guys!" They smiled at Kagome.

"Good Morning Kagome" Miroku went up to her and grabbed her shoulders. He smiled at her and slowly tried to reach his hand to her bum but was stopped by a large weapon hitting his head.

" Perverted monk. Morning Kagome!" Sango placed her weapon down smiling at her. Miroku rubbed his aching head. They all finished gathering their things and left the hut stretching.

" So Kagome, Which way will we go?" Kagome looked around sniffing the air. She looked to the west and pointed.

" We're heading west towards Sesshomaru. There are a few things I must ask him." They nodded and agreed but they worried if Sesshomaru would do anything, seeing that he is the Cold-hearted Killing perfection. They waved bye to Kaede and left. Kagome often had to adjust her pace because she wasn't use to her new body and she found her self walking faster than the others. Kagome also wasn't use to her longer hair. She sighed _'This hair is everywhere!'_ They had been walking all day none stop. Though Kagome felt fine she knew her friends were probably tired._ 'Maybe we should rest for tonight, they are probably exhausted.'_ She suddenly stopped and turned to them.

" Sorry you guys, lets rest here for tonight!" They all eagerly agreed with her falling to the ground. Though they usually could go longer the steady hill they traveled on made them tired faster. Kagome giggled at them and quickly started a fire. She realized they hadn't ate all day. She prepared them dinner and passed out their food. She wasn't hungry so she decided to go to the hot springs.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to the hot springs. Sango do you want to join me?" Kagome smiled getting up.

"No, Kagome, you go ahead." Kagome then left after hearing her. She smelt around for a hot spring. She remembered passing one before they settled down. She smiled brightly when she found one. She quickly discarded her clothes and sunk in.

" Ahh, this feels wonderful.." Kagome peacefully washed her hair but became irritant because it was so long. She growl to herself. She then finished leaning against the rock. She sunk in more. Although for the past couple of days she was happy, from time to time she thought about Inuyasha. She sighed. _'He use to be so kind to me, a brute but kind. That was a while ago anyway.'__** 'You need to get over him!'**_ Kagome jumped up and looked around.

"Who's there!?" Her eyes darted everywhere.**_ 'Calm down, I'm just your Inner demon.'_** Kagome spoke aloud.

"Inner Demon?" Her inner demon sighed. _**'There's no need to speak aloud. Just use your thought and yes inner demon. Something like an alter ego.'**__ 'Oh, I see. It probably came from Sesshomaru'_ Kagome sunk back into the water. **'Anyways, I'm speaking to talk some sense into you. Get over Inuyasha, he was no good for you anyway.'**_ 'I know that, It's just hard and I'm trying but first I must get stronger!'_ Her inner demon stayed quiet agreeing with her. Kagome then continued to relax, When she suddenly sensed a demon nearby. Suddenly she was snatched out of the water. She gasped to see a snake demon. He had a man upper body but a snake lower body. She frowns.

" a beautiful woman. I shall make you my wife immediately." Kagome scoffed at the demon and used her miko powers on him. He hissed in pain. and dropped her back into the water.

" Damn you woman! You will pay!" He used his tail to pick her up again by the waist. He also had her arms restricted. He pushed her down in the water to weaken her. He brought her back up as she gasped for air. He did it again and she grew weaker.

" Damn... You" Kagome body was failing her. He grinned evilly, a grin that sent chills down her back. He looked at her body and began to grope her. He then noticed her mating mark.

"Oh! It seems you have already been taken. Who do you belong to, wench? It doesn't matter, you will still be mine." Kagome eyes widened at the words 'belong'.She glared at the demon. Every thing then went black. Her hair began to flow and her claws grew. She growled and her eyes bled red. She had blue jagged stripes along her face.

" I belong to no one you bastard!" Kagome got her hands free and slashed at the demon. The demon yelled in pain. She had slashed at one of its eyes.

" Wench! I'll devour you!" He launched himself at Kagome. Kagome cracked her knuckles. and reached her hand forward. The demon suddenly stopped with wide eyes. Kagome had grabbed its heart and yanked it out. The demon released her dying. Kagome landed on her feet throwing its heart to the side, her hand covered in blood. She returned to normal looking around. She looked down at her hand _'What the...' __**'I took care of it...'**_ Her demon went back into its chambers not saying anything else. Kagome realized she had on no clothes. She gasped flushing in embarrassment. She returned to the spring and rinsed off. She finished and got dressed. When she was done she did not return to camp. She leaned against a tree and sunk to the floor. She sighs_ ' What have I become...' __**'Stronger'**_ She just sat there for a little while to herself occasionally crying. This was her time to let out any sadness. _'Inuyasha... I did everything I could to make you happy before you abused it'_.She pulled herself together shaking her head. She then decided to returned to camp. She stretched and walked back to camp. When she returned everyone was sleeping peacefully she smiled and cuddled next to Shippo falling asleep. Shippo smiled in sleep and nuzzled into her more.

~With Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru was in his study when he was told that a group consisting of a monk, demon slayer,fox demon, neko demon and half- demon where heading towards the castle. Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed him. Sesshomaru already knew it was the Miko's group._ ' What would be her reason for coming here?' __**'It does not matter. She will be here and she can be ours!'**__ 'Ridiculous, This Sesshomaru has no need for that woman.'_ His inner demon angered in its chambers. Sesshomaru called for Kraven and told him to prepare rooms for the arriving guest. Kraven nodded

"Yes mi-lord. I can't wait to meet this woman you have an infatuation with" Sesshomaru growled and sharply told him to leave. Kraven chuckled leaving before Sesshomaru made his head roll. He knew when to leave. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He couldn't figure out why he dealt with the demon. He arose from his desk and went to his balcony. He had just finished his work for the day. Sesshomaru's inner demon often filled his mind with impure images of the miko. They often had to do with her under his body yelling his name and clawing at his back. Sesshomaru had grew irritated with this, seeing that he often found himself aroused with no solution. He saw Rin pestering Jaken from his balcony._'She needs a mother figure. I could use the servants but they are demons and know nothing of the human life.'__** 'Kagome would be a perfect mother figure. She has natural motherly instincts and she will protect her with her life.'**_ Sesshomaru couldn't disagree with him. He had seen Kagome before with the little fox demon. She protected him with no hesitation and scolded him when necessary._ 'She shall be here in 2 days times.I will see what she wants she she gets here. She may be of some use to me.'_

There goes Chapter 5. Hoped you enjoyed it! Sesshy and Kags will meet in the next chapter! Review!

~Kairei ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Well for one sorry, this chapter was suppose to be uploaded earlier than this but my internet wasn't working. Modem short circuited but yeahhh so here's Chapter 6. Enjoy.

" How far is this retched castle." Kagome complained while the others laughed. They then saw the castle come into view. They were both relieved and worried. This was Sesshomaru, a ice cold demon. Why would he allow them in.

" Umm Kagome, Are you sure that Sesshomaru would allowed us in?" Shippo asked a little frightened.

"I don't know Shippo, I'm hoping he does."_ 'I didn't think about that. heh'_ As they approached the gates, the guards immediately looked their way.

"Who are you!? Leave this land." The guards stood in their way. Kagome sighed and smiled slightly.

" We have come to speak to Sesshomaru." The guards scoffed at her.

" Ridiculous, Lord Sesshomaru has no dealing with you kind" Kagome was losing her patience._ 'All these demons are the same I swear.'_ Kagome's aura spiked. She remained calmed.

" Please allow us in, I don't want to do something I regret." They threw insults at her, ignoring her. That was it for Kagome. Kagome growled. She ran up to a guard and punched him in his stomach. His eyes widened as he gasped for air. He winced looking up at her. He then noticed two dominant auras around her. _'What the hell?'_ The other guard came to check on him when he heard someone.

"Guards!" Everyone turned to the voice. The guard bowed

" Yes, Mi-lord?" Kraven walked over to them and sighed. He saw the guard on the ground. He looked to Kagome and the others and suddenly smiled.

" Oh! Lord Sesshomaru has been expecting you.I'm Kraven, Sesshomaru's assistant. I apologize I forgot to inform the guards." The guard bowed to them and apologized.

" It's OK, you weren't informed. I am very sorry for your friends." Kagome looked at them. She then walked over to the fallen guard. She placed her hands on his stomach and her energy flowed to him. He regained himself. He was no longer in pain. She had healed him. They all looked at her in shock, including her companions.

" Come with me, please." Kraven was quite surprised. They left the guards bowing, who were surprised themselves. As the entered the castle gates, they saw beautiful trees and gardens around the castle walls. They stared in awe. They then entered the castle. They saw beautiful painting. The walls also had silky crimson red drapes. They had seen nothing like it. '_Of course it's to be this beautiful. It's Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome continued looking around. She then saw a statue of three people, a woman man and child. She stared and kept walking until they came to a door. Kraven knocked and a low come in was heard. As he opened the door, everyone tensed up. Kagome then saw Sesshomaru sitting at his desk. He then looked directly at Kagome.**_ 'Well isn't he quite gorgeous! Delicious'_**_'Omg Stop!' _Kagome couldn't help herself. She flushed deeply under his gaze.

Sesshomaru could smell her scent grow stronger and stronger. As they entered the room, he could tell they were tense coming in. His eyes laid upon Kagome, who was flushing. He raised his eye brow at her.

" Miko, why are you red?" Kagome eyes widened and reassured him it was nothing. She looked to the floor. Sesshomaru then looked her over. She does look different, beautiful but different. He stared at her. _'Ridiculous!'_ _**'Don't be a fool, she's gorgeous.' **_Sesshomaru ignored his inner demon. Sesshomaru then dismissed Kraven.

" What do you want with me?" Sesshomaru looked back down at his papers awaiting an answer. Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous. She stepped forward and inhaled deeply.

" I came to ask you some questions" Kagome looked to him.

"Why should I answer you?" Sesshomaru looked to her and moved his eyes to her companions. They tensed more under his gaze. Kagome pleaded with him.

"Sesshomaru please. " She looked to him with determination.

" I'm listening..." Kagome relaxed. Kagome couldn't ask him why he saved her. She hesitated, dismissing the question. Sango and the others watched from a distance. They were very uncomfortable. They were surprised Kagome had the guts to talk to him.

" Sesshomaru, I wish for you to train me. I'm not use to this new body and I don't want to be out of control." Kagome seemed to say it in one breath. She waited for him to speak.

" Why would I do that? What will I benefit from that?" Kagome was taken a back. She thought. She thought hard and it came to her.

" Rin!" Sesshomaru looked up from his papers once raised his perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Rin?" Kagome nodded then explained.

" Yes, I am very educated. I can read and write and maybe i can teach Rin. I can care for her while you train me?" Kagome was nervous. Sesshomaru already was going to do this but wanted to see what she would say.

" Very well then. If that is all then you may leave to your rooms. While you are here, you will follow my rules in regards to training. We start before sunset. Be there, I will not wait for you. " Kagome felt relieved. She bowed thanking him. Kagome turned on her heels returning to her friends. Once outside his study they all felt a big weight off their shoulders.

Kraven had been waiting outside smiling. He then motioned them to follow. He showed them to their rooms. He then told them to prepare for dinner. He told them where the baths were.

" Dinner starts soon, so bath and come." He turned to Miroku. " Monk, It is in your best interest not to mix the baths. There will be dire consequences. " He smiled at him and Miroku nodded chuckling nervously as sweat fell from his head.

" Of course." They then departed and got ready for dinner. Kagome and Sango didn't take their time as they quickly bathed and dressed themselves. When they exited the baths. They quickly lost their way.

" Oh you're kidding me!" Kagome sped up trying to find the main hallway. Sango followed right behind her. They then saw a servant who helped them to the Dining area. When they entered, they were being stared at. They heard mumbles. They quickly took their seat. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and Sango next to her. They used their best manners at the table. Sesshomaru was content with this. Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea, motioning to eat. Kagome as usual ate with manners. Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Kagome became more nervous._ 'Why is he staring at me?! Is there something on my face?'_ Sesshomaru smirked slightly at her nervousness. Rin smiled brightly at Kagome and Kagome returned the smile. Rin looked to Sesshomaru.

" Sesshomaru-sama?" She looked at his cutely.

" Yes, Rin?" Kagome noticed there was a different tone with Rin. She inwardly smiled at this.

" Will Kagome-Chan be staying with us?"Sesshomaru nodded at her. Rin became happier and continued eating. Kagome finished her meal and asked to be excused. Sesshomaru allowed this thinking. 'She's nervous but does not fear me. Interesting.' Kagome needed to rest since she had to wake up early plus she was exhausted. _'Hmm. Training with Sesshomaru. This should be interesting.'_ Kagome lingered off into a deep sleep. _'This... won't be easy.' _

Well there's chapter 6. Review hope you enjoyed it! I may upload another Chapter tomorrow. It depends on my school work. Well bye for now!

P.S Thank you for those who have been reading and reviewing all my chapters. I really appreciate it!

~Kairei ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooooo sorry guys. I didn't mean to be so late but I've been having some issues and school bit me in the bum. Thanks for those who review and those who wished me Good luck in school and those who follow me and have favorite my story. *Bows deeply* Thank you! Well On with Chapter 7! Enjoy!

" Ugh! Ow..." _'Dammit that hurt'_**_'Think! I'm not going to help you, if you can't first help yourself' _**_'I don't need your help anyway!'_ Kagome had been threw back into a nearby wall. She rose to her feet.

" You must be prepared for unpredictable attacks. Naraku will not fight fair. Again." Sesshomaru stood there are she returned to the center of the room.

Kagome let out a deep breath and calmed down. _'Come on Kagome you have to think...'_ Kagome nodded. She decided to attack first. She ran towards him to land a punch. Sesshomaru, of course, easily dodges. Kagome took this time to change her attack. She went to kick upwards _'Hn?' _Sesshomaru wasn't expecting her to change attacks so quickly. He dodges her attack but barely. He then steps back and grabs her leg and threw her back. Kagome catches herself before she hit the ground. She backflips. ' Damn, I almost had him.' While in thought, Sesshomaru used his poison whip to attack her. Kagome didn't see it. She was hit in the shoulder.

" Focus!" Sesshomaru sharply stated to her. Kagome then began to dodge his poison whip, when he suddenly began a head on attack, he came to punch saw this and put her hands up to block it. Sesshomaru slightly smirked. _'Good'_ Sesshomaru then backed away, leaving a confused Kagome.

" You are learning fast. You began to block my attacks. We are done for today. Wash up and go to breakfast."She nodded and bowed. She left returning to her room. She gathered her things and looked for the hot springs.

"Heh... Now which way was the springs?" Kagome opened a door to be yell at.

" Ahhh sorry!" She thought to herself _' I could just smell for the hot springs. What was I thinking'_ She sniffed around and stood in front of a door. Kagome then hesitantly opened the door and revealed the hot springs. She applauded herself. She noticed as time went on her senses increased.

" So Lucky aha!" She looked around. It was hard to see. She figured no one was in there. She undressed herself and lowered into the springs. As usual she thought about Inuyasha. '_Why do I let you affect me so. Its so tiring'__**'You need to move on gosh'**_Kagome sighed._ 'Its you again.I know that... You should know how hard it is... You know how I feel...' __**'I know that... I also know about that seal of yours, you think it still hurts now imagine when it breaks or is too much to consume. It's time for you to get stronger and prove yourself!'**__ 'Shut it already!' _

She sat there thinking to her self sighing, a lone tear fell. She became sad. She had been holding in so much for so long. She felt like she would just explode. She hadn't realized how long she'd been in there.

Sango and the others sat there waiting for breakfast. They could see that Sesshomaru was getting irritated. They became tense. Sesshomaru was growing impatient, He didn't like waiting on anyone. It was almost time for breakfast and the miko still hadn't returned. Sesshomaru growled and got up going to the hot springs. He could slightly smell salt. _' Are those tears? Why would she be crying? Hn. Regardless it's none of my concern.'_ His inner beast grew irritant with him. Sesshomaru then opened the door. Her back was towards him. He looked at her creamy smooth skin as her hair rest atop the water. He shook to himself.

" Miko!" Sesshomaru says sharply causing her to jump. She turned seeing Sesshomaru. She gasped seeing him. She covered herself.

" Y...Yes?" She trembled slightly because he startled her.

" You are nearly late for breakfast... Why are you crying?'

Kagome looked at the water.

"I wasn't crying." Sesshomaru frowned.

" Do not lie to me, Miko" Kagome eyes widened slightly.

" It's nothing really" She was now turned towards him. His look slightly frightened her._'He's irritated with me'_ He was still frowning and then decided to leave it alone. He then reached to her and handed her a towel. She then flinched closing her eyes. Sesshomaru slightly widened his eyes. Then narrowed them. _'Hn...'_ He returned to his normal cold look as she opened her eyes. Kagome opened her eyes to see him handing her a towel. _'Oh I thought he was going to strike me' _She then took the towel. He turned away from her and hear her lifting out the water.

" You are already late for breakfast. Hurry and don't make me have to come get you again" Kagome agreed. Sesshomaru left and Kagome quickly dried off. She got dressed and went to the dining room. She entered quietly. They had just began to eat. She sat next to Sesshomaru and began eating quietly. She often saw Sesshomaru glancing at her between sips. Most of the chattering came from Shippo and Rin. Kagome smiled slightly at them. She felt down a little and it showed on her face. Of course, Sango saw this.

"Hey, Kagome you alright? You seem down." Kagome gave her a small smile.

" I'm fine Sango...Umm Excuse me." Kagome got up from the table, leaving the room. Kagome barely touched her plate. Sango looked concerned. She sighed to herself and Miroku rubbed her back, consoling her. Sesshomaru watched everything while drinking his tea.

Kagome entered her room. She thought to herself. _'I'm starting to feel it again. Hmm...I wonder.'_ Kagome went to the mirror and removed her kimono from the top of her body, as the rest rested on her hips. She removed her bra. She lifted her arm and there was a small seal ,not far from her breast, that was fading away.

"It's wearing off. It must take more power to last longer. I must return it. "

"What's wearing off?" Kagome turned her head sharply towards the door. She covered her breast. She saw Sesshomaru standing there walking into her room. She blushed as he came closer to her.

" I will not wait. Answer me now, Miko!" Sesshomaru raised his voice. Kagome jumped slightly at his tone. She looked away from him. She hesitantly answered him.

" The... The Osaeru Seal"

Theres Chapter 7! I'm sorry that it took so long. Since you have waited so patiently, I will Upload another chapter by tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed . Review please!

~Kairei ^o^


	8. Chapter 8

Here goes chapter 8. Enjoy!

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes for lies. When he saw none, he narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you use such a spell? Actually how could you use it?" Kagome looked down sighing to herself. She pulled her kimono back in place. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I haven't perfected it yet. But... I just couldn't take it anymore. The pain in my heart was too great. Before we left the village, I asked Kaede of a seal that would suppress those feelings. So I've been using it since before I got here. But it wears off from time to time." Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"Hn" Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Miko you know very well not to use that seal for so long, especially not perfected." Kagome looked at him as her left. She couldn't remove the seal. She didn't want to feel those feeling anymore. She continued to use it, which was a bad idea.

Sesshomaru waited for that moment where the seal would break. He looked up more information on the seal. It read that the seal wouldn't be able to hold in to much, especially if not used properly. The seal would break and could potentially destroy the host. Sesshomaru often studied her closely for any signs. As of lately, Kagome was irritated. He thought she was mad when she raised her voice at him during training. He didn't hesitate to warn her, that he could kill her in an instant._ 'damn woman, using something she does not fully understand. Why should I care, this is a decision she decided on her own' __**'you clearly know why, hahaha why hide it.'**_ Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon, when heard an explosion. He quickly followed the sound, which lead him to the gardens . When he reached them, he saw a hole in his castle wall. Kagome stood there with her hand raised, hair flowing behind her. Her eyes bled a slight red.

"What happened to my wall?" Sesshomaru stated coldly. He stared in Kagome's direction. He then looked to her companions. Sango began to speak.

"Kagome... She just snapped" Miroku then spoke.

"The servant was very rude, then mumbled something we couldn't hear. But Kagome heard. Whatever she said put her on edge." Shippo then sprung up.

"I know what she said. She said that she was a filthy copy to Kikyo and that why Inuyasha doesn't want her" Sesshomaru listen then went by Kagome. He stood in front of her with his usual cold expression. He looked towards the maid with anger.

" You are dismissed. I will deal with you later" The maid ran off frightened.

"I'm not a copy! I can't do this!" she cried holding herself. A small barrier covered her.

"Miko these are the consequences of not dealing with it . Stop running!" He growled.

"You're weak when it comes that half bread. Deal with it and become stronger!" Kagome fell to her knees.

"Why!? Why me!?" Her barrier grew bigger. She shook her head as she cried. Inside the barrier the wind speed began to pick up.

"I didn't deserve this..." Sesshomaru growled lowly. He walked into the barrier, although it burned him. Once inside, Sesshomaru did something no one expected. They stood in shock. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome up from the ground and held her closely. Time seem to stand still. Kagome stood there with wide eyes as she gasped. She could feel a calming warm feeling from him. She held him back tightly. A single tear fell from her face and she buried her face in his shoulder. There was then a bright light and the barrier disappeared. The others winced and covered their eyes from the light. The light subsided they could see Sesshomaru and Kagome standing there, with a very slight glow to them. Kagome had fell unconscious. When Sesshomaru went to lift her on his shoulder he looked down and his eyes widened at what he saw before him. It was an exact replica of the other. His arm had returned. He balled it up and moved. _'How?'_ Sesshomaru looked down at the miko. He picked her up with both arms. The others saw this but didn't question it for the time being. Sango showed a worried look in her face.

"She will be fine" He then left them there, returning Kagome to her room.

Sesshomaru left her room and made plans to fix the wall. She had now been resting for 3 days. Sesshomaru often went in her room and stared at her as she slept. He tried to not allow anyone to see him but he ran into Sango one time he was leaving. Sango just smiled at him. She no longer felt so uncomfortable around him, and he knew this. Sesshomaru went to check her before he returned to his study. He stared at her. She seemed peaceful. He then noticed a bit mark on her neck. His eyes narrowed. _'a mating mark?...'_ His inner demon angered at this _'It is incomplete... It was forced.'_ Sesshomaru looked at the mark, He could lie it angered him. Then he could feel eyes lay upon him. He look into her eyes.

Kagome woke to Sesshomaru looking down at her. She traced his eyes and they lied on her neck. Her eyes narrowed and she used her kimono to cover it up. Then her eyes met his. She could see the anger in them. _' Why would he be angry?' __**'hn Why would you think?**__**Seems he has taken a liking to you.'**_ Kagome began to blush at the thought._'It's impossible... That's insane. Isn't it?'_

Sesshomaru looked at her face as she began to blush. _'What is she thinking'_ Sesshomaru then got ready to leave. As he turned to leave he reminded her of her training and it will begin again tomorrow. She nodded and he left the room. She got up and opened her curtains. The sun had just began to set, creating a beautiful toned sky. She inhaled deeply. She had never felt so relaxed. She turned going to see Sesshomaru. She left her room and stood at his study door. She never knocked. She felt she couldn't do it. She left. She decided to go into the gardens where her companions were. When she entered the garden area, Sango sat there alone. She walked over to her.

Sango saw her and immediately jumped up.

" Kagome, kami are you alright!?" Kagome smiled and nodded in response.

" Yes, Sango I'm fine. I'm sorry to worry you." Sango smiled and hugged her tightly. As they sat down, Shippo and Rin ran in there direction. They were very happy to see Kagome. They jumped on her laughing and giggling. They all sat there for a while before they returned to their rooms for a good nights rest. Kagome went to the springs and quickly finished in there. She returned to her room and slept. She knew she had to get up early.

The next morning she woke before dawn. She quickly got dressed and went to the dojo where Sesshomaru stood in the center. She then noticed his arm had returned.

" Hey your arm is back. How?" Sesshomaru answered her.

" While unconscious, it seems your power restored my arm. Now today we will work on hand to hand combat." Kagome didn't press it about his arm she nodded in agreement and took a fighting stance. Sesshomaru quickly began training. As he went to punch her. He was blocked. He used his other hand to punch her once more. This time he landed a hit.

Kagome stumbled back. _'Dammit!'_ Kagome regained herself. She then attacked Sesshomaru. She fought to land a blow. She then switched attacks and swipped at his feet. Sesshomaru stumbled and Kagome used her body weight to push him down. Kagome took out a sai and held it at his throat. She didn't notice that she was straddling him. She breathes hard. She thought she had him until she was forced up and now he had her pinned below him now. He also had taken her Sai blade and threw it aside. Sesshomaru was very close to her face. He had her hands pinned above her. She took notice that he was between her legs. She looked away blushing. She tried moving and brushed against him and his grip tightens slightly.

" Don't do that" She then stopped moving. He then let her go. They both got up not making eye contact.

" We're done..." Sesshomaru quickly left. He could smell her arousal fill the air and it didn't help that he himself was aroused at the situation. His inner demon was content at what happened. Sesshomaru still fought his feelings with her, but they were becoming unbearable. _'This is ridiculous' _He lied to himself.

Kagome could smell something different about Sesshomaru but didn't know what it was. She shrugged it off and went to the springs. She got in and leaned against a rock.

" ahh this is relaxing" She thought about Sesshomaru. She blushed at how close he was to her in training. She then could sense someone in there with her. The springs always threw off her senses. She looked around covering herself. She stopped on a dark figure.

"Who's there?" She figure drew closer to her and she looked surprised at who it was.

" Se...Sesshomaru?" Her faced turned bright red. The water rested on hips. He had magenta markings on his hips. Her heart sped up as she gazed at his perfectly toned body. She looked away from him and when she looked back at him. He was right in her face. Their lips nearly touched. Kagome had to look up to him.

" You're very close Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru smirked at her nervousness. _'He's so close...'_ While in a trance she felt warmth on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock. _' Did he just...'_

There's Chapter 8! I tried to make it longer since I'm late. I have no excuse I just got lazy Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review.


End file.
